


Now What?

by General_Disarray



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, this is my first fic, work with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Disarray/pseuds/General_Disarray
Summary: It's senior year, and things are changing in South Park. And although there are an endless amount of variables, there's always two constants: Stan and Kyle. That's one thing that will never change...will it?Aka you're typical "two friends pining over each other" kinda story. Maybe this time one of them will wise up and take a hint. Who knows?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Saturday morning, and Stan Marsh is hungover. He can feel it in the way his head is pounding and his stomach aches. He feels like he’s going to barf or die, or some sort of combination of the two. Rolling onto his back, Stan stares up at his bedroom ceiling. His mind plays through memories from last night. They come in fragments. He sees himself hanging out with Wendy. After all, Friday night _is_ date night. Fast forward, and they’re fighting about something. What was it this time? Oh, right. College applications. Or was it something about football? He can’t totally remember. 

Somewhere in his mind he hears “I can’t keep doing this Stan. I think we should take a break.” This is nothing new, as he and Wendy are always off again on again… usually more off than on. But this time, something feels different. He can hear it in her voice. “I think we should take a break.” _For good_. The implication hangs in the air, although she doesn’t say it out loud. Wendy knows it, and it seems that Stan knows it too. Fast forward once more, and Stan is back home rooting through his parent’s liquor cabinet, not caring what he grabs as long as it will get him shitfaced.

As the memories come together in his head, Stan groans and flips back over on his side. The sun filters through his window, and he wonders how long he’s been sleeping. Sitting up, he grabs his phone. At first glance he’s surprised to see that it’s already 12:30 pm. How long was he asleep for? Before even unlocking his phone, he’s greeted with 3 notifications. One is a text from Wendy. It says

_I really think this is for the better. Thank you for understanding. I’ll always be here for you if you need me._

For a short second, Stan gets an odd feeling in his stomach. He frowns a little, thinking of all the good times he’s had with Wendy. There _were_ good times… even if they were mixed in with the bad. He thinks about replying, trying to convince her to get back together, but the other two notifications catch his eye before he can. Two texts, both from his super best friend. Stan vaguely remembers calling him at some point last night, extremely drunk and bawling his eyes out. He cringes at the thought and reads the texts. The first one, sent at 2:13 am, reads

_Dude, text me when you wake up. I need to make sure you didn’t die in your sleep._

The next one, sent earlier this morning, reads

_Hey asshole it’s Saturday, and you know what that means! Don’t think you can get out of our plans just cause you’re hung over as hell. Meet you in the same spot as usual, this time at 1. You’re welcome for letting you sleep in by the way._

This one makes Stan smile. He and Kyle have had the same plans every Saturday morning since about 10th grade, right around the time Stan started stealing some of his dads weed behind his back. Their plans consist of the same thing week after week. Stan, with his stolen bag of weed and pack of rolling papers, meets up with Kyle every Saturday in the woods. Usually it’s at 11 am, which gives them both enough time to sleep in and still spend most of their day together. In the woods Kyle rolls a joint while Stan quietly plays music on his phone and talks to Kyle about some stupid shit. Or vice versa. They talk about whatever comes to their minds, because that’s just the kind of friendship they have. Stan’s thoughts stray to Kyle. Man, Kyle was the best. He was so funny and so smart, like one of the smartest people in the whole world. One of the most caring, most thoughtful people he knew. So clever and cu- wait what? Cool. He was just thinking cool, right? Totally cool. Nothing else. Kyle was cool. Period.

Clearing his head, Stan gets ready to go. He puts on a pair of ripped jeans, throws on a hoodie, and tosses his red and blue beanie on top of his unkempt hair. He grabs the weed and other supplies to go with it and shoves it all in his backpack—the one that Kyle got him for Christmas last year. It was a gift from Kyle after all, so naturally he uses this backpack every single day. He sends Kyle a quick text that says _Guess whos still alive? See you there honey <333_ and rushes out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first ever fanfic / first thing I've ever written and made public. Go easy on me please! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but I'm thinking it'll be just a few chapters long. Just kind of testing the waters and seeing how this goes.
> 
> Any advice or feedback is much appreciated.  
Thanks again for stopping by!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kyle is leaning against a tree waiting when Stan arrives. He’s doing something on his phone, hyper focused on whatever’s on his screen, and music is quietly playing from the speakers. When he hears Stan’s footsteps getting closer, he tosses his phone in his pocket, music still playing and all, and looks up. No homo, Stan thinks to himself, but Kyle is looking especially amazing today. I mean, usually he’s looking good but there’s something particular about the way he looks right now. His red curly hair, trimmed down on the top and buzzed close on the sides, is just begging for Stan to run his fingers through it. The way the sunlight is hitting his curls seems to be giving him an almost angelic like glow on the top of his head. If anyone were to be a real-life angel, Stan thinks it would probably be Kyle.

Kyle really grew into a good looking guy over the past few years. Right around middle school, he learned how to tame his jewfro. His arms and legs, while long and skinny, suited his body type well. Although not buff, Kyle was toned in all the right place. His eyes, a mesmerizing shade of green, would always seem to light up whenever anyone would talk to him or make him laugh. He also had a dimple on the right side of his face that would come out whenever he would smile really hard, which Stan thought was the cutest thing he’d ever seen… in a totally platonic type of way of course. Not a lot of people could get Kyle to smile so hard that his dimple showed. Stan, however, got to see it all the time. Like now, for example, as Stan makes his way closer to where Kyle is standing. Stan can see the dimple from where he is already.

On top of it all, Kyle’s outfits always seemed to suit him. Currently, his ripped jeans were matching Stan’s. He had a white tshirt underneath his orange and green jacket, and although you couldn’t see it Stan knew he had his green ushanka sticking out from one of his back pockets just in case. They were both two good looking boys, Stan and Kyle. Stan complimented Kyle in all the right ways. Where Kyle lacked in one area, Stan made up for and vice versa. They seemed to be a perfect match, totally inseparable.

“You good dude?” Kyle asks, his head tilted slightly to the side. His smile is starting to fade after he’s able to get a better look at Stan’s face.

“Yeah totally. Sorry, I’m feeling a little out of it today.” Stan replied. “Last night was kind of…rough, I guess.”

Kyle nods, letting a smirk spread across his lips. “Yeah, I would say so. Especially based off of our conversation on the phone last night. Thanks for that by the way, I totally love being woken up at 2 am.”

“Shit, sorry about that.” Stan pinches the bridge of his nose. “I may have had like… 7 shots too many. It’s weird though, what happened between me and Wendy. I guess I didn’t really see it coming?” Kyle nods, letting Stan go on about last night as he takes out everything he needs from the backpack and starts rolling a joint, already into the routine of things.

“It’s just like, I don’t even remember why we started fighting in the first place you know? I’m sure it was over something stupid. Like my college applications or some shit. She isn’t my mom so I don’t know why she feels the need to act like it.” Stan rambles on about Wendy and the events of last night. Kyle’s music on his phone plays quietly in the background while he talks.

Somewhere through his story Stan stops, catching himself staring at Kyle’s fingers as they work on rolling the joint. Long and slender, Kyle’s fingers seem made to roll joints. Surely he was created specifically to roll joints- he just rolls them so perfect. What else, Stan wonders, are Kyle’s fingers made to do?

“Stan!” Kyle shouts. It’s only now that Stan realizes he’s been staring. Kyle’s eyebrow is raised and he looks like he’s been trying to get Stan’s attention for quite a while. Stan’s face turns red and he quickly looks away. “Did you even hear what I said? I know it sucks dude, but I wouldn’t be too broken up over it. If the pattern repeats itself like it always does, you guys will be back together this time next week anyway.”

Finished rolling, Kyle puts the joint to his lips, lights the end, and inhales. When he releases the smoke, eyes closed as he does it, Stan thinks it may just be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. In a completely ‘dudes being dudes’ kinda way. Just a friend complimenting another friend on how hot he is. That’s not weird… is it? Nah.

“You know, I hate to be that guy but she does kinda have a point.” Kyle says, oblivious to Stan’s thoughts as they wander again. He takes another hit from the joint and passes it to Stan.

“And what, oh wise and ever knowing Kyle, is her point? Please enlighten me.” Stan takes a long drag and exhales slowly, frustrated.

“Listen don’t get sassy with me asshole. All I’m saying is you DO need get started on your college applications. It’s almost like, oh I don’t know, senior year is half over? And you’re running out of time? Can’t imagine why she would be upset in the first place.”

Stan huffs. He knows he needs to start applying to schools. The thing is, he just can’t bring himself to actually do it. Kyle’s been applying to places since junior year, and almost everywhere he applies to he gets accepted. Stan’s grades are mediocre at best, and he figures he’ll be lucky to get accepted into community college at this rate. He takes another hit and thinks about being apart from Kyle. He thinks about Kyle going somewhere far away, and leaving him behind forever. His heart feels like it’s sinking. He doesn’t like to even think about it, so he doesn’t anymore. Instead, he simply pushes it aside.

“You’re wrong though… about the pattern repeating itself. It was different this time. The way she said it, it was different from how she’s said it before. It felt… final, ya know? Like this is it.”

“How does that make you feel?”

Stan shrugs. “Honestly, not as sad as I thought it would. We’ve kind of been going in different directions for a while now. Does that make me a bad person?”

“No way dude, you’re like, the best person I’ve ever met. Maybe this will be a good thing, who knows?”

Stan can’t seem to help it, he’s staring again. “The best person you’ve ever met?” He asks.

“Well I mean yeah. You know what I mean dude. You’re Stan Marsh! You’re good at talking to people, good at sports, you’re like _really_ good look-” Kyle stops mid sentence and averts his gaze. Did he just say that out loud? Now it’s his turn for his face to turn red. Attempting to change the subject he says “Pass the joint, don’t hog it all to yourself dick.”

When Kyle goes to reach for the joint, their fingers brush and their skin makes contact for the first time that day. They both feel it. They can’t deny it. The electric surge they feel when their fingers touch is unmistakable. They’ve been feeling it for weeks now, however neither of them have the balls to say anything about it. So instead of addressing it, Kyle completely avoids it by saying “Let’s go get food dude. The munchies are kicking in.”

“Hey Kyle?” Stan says as they pack everything back up and head out. “You’re like, the best person I’ve ever met too. Just so you know.”

Another Saturday in the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again at krispy kreme. 
> 
> Hope you like it. I'm thinking I'd do about two more chapters. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s the middle of May, and there’s only a few weeks left of their senior year. Rumor has it that Bebe’s throwing the world’s biggest blowout **ever** to celebrate their last year together before everyone goes their separate ways. You name it, it’ll be there. Alcohol? Duh. Weed? You bet! Cocaine? Maybe? Kenny? Most likely. It was all anyone could talk about. Well, that and the realization of how fast college was approaching. And although college was close, Bebe’s party was closer. So of course, everyone wouldn’t shut the hell up about it.

Summer was just around the corner, and the weather had gotten pretty nice in South Park. Honestly, they couldn’t have asked for a better Saturday morning. And yet, as they sat outside passing a joint and listening to music in the background as per usual, neither of them could dismiss the tension in the air. Something was different this weekend, something both of them had been avoiding. But you can only avoid things for so long.

Stan opens his mouth, about to speak, but quickly changes his mind. He huffs, frustrated as he thinks. Stan was exactly where he had been just a few months prior—applying to nowhere, doing nothing with his life. His grades sucked, so why bother? Why apply when you know you can’t get in? Kyle, however, had accepted an offer to the University of Denver a few months back. Stan knew this. He knew when he applied that he would get in. He also knew it was possible that Kyle would accept. He knew that there was a good chance this could happen, especially because the University of Denver was one of Kyle’s top choices. He knew all of this, and yet he was still pissed off.

Why was Kyle so fucking determined to leave him behind in South Park? Did Kyle hate him? Did he want him to be fucking miserable? Ever since Kyle had accepted the offer, things started to get weird between the two of them. And for some reason, Stan can’t shake this sinking feeling in his stomach.

Kyle, just a few feet away, glances at Stan and raises an eyebrow. “Something on your mind?”

Stan tries to avoid it, he really does. Think of something else. Don’t lose your shit.

Stan turns the music off and shrugs. “Not really, it’s whatever. So…Bebe’s party sounds like its gonna be pretty fun I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I mean, yeah?”

Kyle snorts. He takes another hit from the joint and passes it to Stan.

“Anything _you_ want to talk about?” Stan asks as he glares at Kyle, his demeanor shifting. What right does he have to be giving Stan attitude right now? Stan’s the one pissed off, not him.

“No Stan, by all mean, _please_ keep talking about Bebe’s party. It’s like, super exciting and totally how I wanted to spend my Saturday. Maybe if you’re _really_ lucky, you can find Wendy at the party and you two can pity fuck in Bebe’s parent’s bedroom.”

“You know what Kyle, you’re right! And maybe while me and Wendy are pity fucking, someone at the party can help _you_ get the ginormous stick out of your ass that seems to be stuck up there.”

“Fuck you Stan.” Kyle spits.

“Fuck me? Fuck ME? You’re kidding me, right? Ever since you accepted that offer to go to Denver you’ve been acting like a total dick. You fucking suck now dude.”

“What the fuck? You’re mad that what, I’m going to college? That was _always_ the plan Stan! Graduate high school, go to college. Like the rest of the fucking world.”

Kyle’s mad, really mad. Stan’s hands start curling into fists. This isn’t good.

“It’s not my fault you have some sort of weird self-sabotage thing going on. You could’ve come with me, but you aren’t because you don’t fucking _care_. You never fucking care. Did you try dude? Did you even fucking try? Of course not, and why would you? You’d rather stay home and get shitfaced all day.”

Without thinking, Stan punches Kyle straight in the face. Hard. Kyle doesn’t see it coming, and Stan’s fist makes direct contact with Kyle’s right eye.

“FUCK YOU STAN!” Kyle yells, covering what was soon to be a decent size bruise on his face. “Get away from me! Leave me the fuck alone. Forever.”

“FINE! Go to Denver. Stay there forever for all I care!” It’s hard to tell which of them is yelling louder.

“Eat shit.”

With that Kyle grabs his stuff, flicking Stan off in the process, and storms away leaving Stan alone in the woods with his thoughts and his stomach sinking lower and lower. Realization is setting in on what he just did, and somewhere between all anger, hurt, and confusion, he can only think of one thing: now what?

So, he does the only thing he can think of.

He calls Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a long time to write bc i cannot write fight scenes & i also don't like to. can you tell?
> 
> thanks for stickin with me so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny picks up on the third ring. Thank God, Stan thinks. Every second feels like it’s stretching into hours.

“KennyIneedyourhelpIthinkIfuckeduprealbadandKyleisnevergoingtospeaktomeagain.” Stan blurts out all his thoughts at once, not pausing to take a breath in between words. Panic is starting to set in and he doesn’t know what to do next.

“Ok well first of all, good morning to you too sweetheart. Secondly, wanna try that again in English?”

“Kenny!” Stan groans, exhausted already. “I need your help dude. I think I did something stupid.”

“Like how stupid?” Kenny asks. “Fucked up your neck from trying to suck your own dick kind of stupid or what? What am I workin’ with here?”

“Like I may have… I don’t know… punched Kyle in the face… sort of?”

Kenny lets out a low whistle. “Can’t say I saw that one comin’. Doesn’t seem to really fit your character Marsh. Any reason in particular?”

“Yeah Kenny, you know me. I woke up this morning and thought to myself ‘hey I should punch Kyle in the face today.’ It’s his fucking fault anyway, he deserved it.” Stan is starting to get angry again, his volume rising. He stops and sighs. “It’s… kind of a long story. Can I like, stop by or something? I’d rather explain in person.”

“Sounds like a date.” Stan can hear the smile in his voice; Kenny must be loving this. Stan rolls his eyes. “You know where to find me, see ya in like 10 minutes.” And with that, Kenny hangs up.

Of course Stan knows where to find him, everyone in town knows where to find Kenny. When in doubt, check City Wok. Kenny spends most of his time there either selling drugs or hoping to score a free meal from the owner. Usually both. After all, Kenny does drum up a lot of business for the place being that he’s one of the only drug dealers in town.

Stan shoves his phone in his pocket and starts heading over to City Wok. He doesn’t exactly know what Kenny can do to help him, but he figures it’s probably better than standing around in the woods having a total mental breakdown. Right? Right. Stan’s stomach starts to sink a bit lower, and he picks up his pace.

When Stan gets to City Wok, he finds Kenny almost immediately. He’s sitting in one of the booths, both feet kicked up on the table, and he’s playing with what appears to be a really old Game Boy. Who even still owns a Game Boy? His hood is up as usual, covering his blonde hair and muffling his voice slightly whenever he curses under his breath as he plays. Kenny almost never takes off his hood, no matter where he is or what he’s doing. It’s just one of the things he’s done ever since they were kids, and at this point no one really questions why. It’s just how Kenny is. Stan slides into the seat across from him, causing Kenny to glance up for a second before continuing to play his game.

“You got here fast.” He mumbles, concentrating on whatever is happening on his screen. “Did you run here or something?”

“I didn’t know they still made Game Boys.” Stan notes. “I thought they stopped making them in like 1932.” Kenny mashes a few buttons then groans and throws his head back, apparently losing whatever game he was just playing. He sets the Game Boy down on the table and looks up at Stan with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you really come here just to talk about how jealous you are of me owning a Game Boy? AKA the world’s best gaming console? You look like shit by the way.”

“Thanks Kenny, I missed you too!”

Kenny flashes him a smile and lifts his feet off of the table. “Listen I just call shit as I see it. Like right now for example, you look like _total_ _shit_.”

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh. He contemplates the actions that have led him up to this point in his life. Why the fuck did he come to see Kenny again?

“What happened between you two anyway? Last time I checked you and Kyle were like, making out with each other every day in the woods or something.”

Stan’s face turns red almost immediately. “Fuck off dude. You know me and Kyle have never made out.” he mumbles. “That would be really…weird.” Weird is the word he’s looking for, right? Definitely not good. Or great. Or amazing. Hell no.

Kenny shrugs, a huge smile on his face. “Could’ve fooled me.” He chuckles. Kenny is _really_ enjoying this. Stan can feel his eyebrow starting to twitch.

“Ok ok, you two are _definitely_ not tongue fucking each other every day in the woods or whatever. _Sure_. So, what happened?”

So Stan tells Kenny about their fight. Kenny nods while he listens, letting Stan rant about how Kyle will be moving away soon and how stupid the University of Denver is and how, most importantly, Kyle is the world’s biggest dickhead. Stan cannot stress this enough. When he’s done talking and has nothing left to say, Stan buys himself a bottle of Coke and stares at the label while Kenny thinks.

Kenny opens his mouth, then closes it. He does this again, with a confused expression across his face. “Let me get this straight.” He says. “You two are fighting… over college? Like, because Kyle is going… to college? That’s it?” he asks.

“I mean yeah…what did you expect?”

“Oh my God Stan.” Kenny sighs, running his hands down his face in frustration. He lets out a short laugh. “You have got to be fucking kidding me. Why would you punch Kyle in the face just because he’s going to college? Does that make any fucking sense to you?”

“Because he was being a dick about it? What kind of question is that?” Stan replies, now his turn to be confused.

“You don’t think there’s _any _other reason you two are fighting? _Nothing_ else comes to mind?”

“I’m… confused. Another reason? What are you talking about dude?”

Kenny lays his head down on the table in front of him and closes his eyes. “I swear talking to the two of you is one of the most frustrating things I’ve ever done in my whole fucking life.” He whispers.

“The two of you?” Stan repeats. “Meaning me and Kyle? Has he been talking to you dude? Did he say anything about me?” The questions keep piling up, and Stan's voice keeps getting louder.

It’s at this moment that Kenny’s phone starts to ring with an incoming call from Butters. “Saved by the bell.” He smiles. He lifts his head up and answers the phone, leaving Stan to sit with his thoughts and questions, feeling more confused than ever before. Another reason? Was he missing something? What has Kyle been talking to Kenny about? For how long? What the fuck is going on. He snaps out of it just as Kenny is finishing up on the phone.

“Anything for you sweetheart.” He winks at Stan as he talks. “See ya soon buttercup.” Kenny hangs up and turns back to Stan.

“Anything _you_ wanna share?” Stan asks, his eyebrows raised high based on what little he heard of the conversation.

“Hey we’re focused on you right now. Listen to me Marsh, I don’t think I can help you out that much.”

“No shit.” Stan grumbles, crossing his arms.

“I can't help you,” Kenny continues, ignoring him, “because you need to talk to Kyle. Like in person. You just gotta think of the right place to do it. Off the top of my head, I’m thinkin'… oh I don’t know…Bebe’s party?”

“You want me to talk to Kyle…like have an important conversation _with_ _Kyle_… during the biggest party of the year?” Stan repeats, confused.

“Great idea Stanley, you’re so smart! I knew you’d think of something.” Kenny smiles as Stan continues to look and feel completely confused. Kenny starts to stand up, seeing Butters walk through the door. He grabs his Game Boy and zips up his jacket as he gets ready to leave.

“Hey there fellas!” Butters waves as he comes closer to the two of them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he shows up. It’ll work out perfectly. Plus, being shitfaced might actually help you two out this scenario.” Kenny thinks aloud.

As if Stan wasn’t already confused, now he was totally lost.

“Kenny the last time I saw him I punched him in the face. What makes you think he’s going to want to even _talk_ to me?” Stan asks, bewildered.

“Oh hamburgers! Why’d you go punching someone in the face Stan?” Butters looks concerned.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head buttercup.” Kenny pats the top of Butters’ head. “I’ll fill you in on everything on the way home.” He smirks. And with that, Kenny starts to head out.

“Now what?” Stan calls, panic starting to creep its way back up his body. “You can’t just leave Kenny, you didn’t help me at all! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

“Can’t hear you! See you at Bebe’s!” Kenny shouts as he steers Butters out the door.

“It was nice to see ya Stan!” Butters calls back, appearing just as confused as Stan. Butters and Kenny? What the hell is going on there?

Before he knows it, Stan is alone once again, more confused than ever before. With his thoughts racing a thousand miles an hour and the feeling of panic creeping it's way through his body, he feels uncertain about everything.

Well, uncertain about _almost_ everything. It looks like he can be certain about one thing... he’s going to Bebe’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like five important deadlines coming up in the next two weeks, so naturally I avoided them all and wrote this chapter instead. It's a long one this time too (can you tell I'm procrastinating). One last chapter to go!
> 
> In other news how cute is baby yoda? I cannot stop thinking about him


	5. Chapter 5

Stan’s already 4 shots deep, slightly buzzed, and full of immediate regret as he makes his way down the street towards Bebe’s house. He has a pre-rolled joint that he brought with him in his back pocket, and the only thing on his mind tonight is getting absolutely fucked up. He has this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just can’t seem to shake, and he gets the feeling that it isn’t from the alcohol. Why the fuck did he listen to Kenny again?

There are people drinking outside as Stan walks up the steps and lets himself in through the front door. Music is blaring, different colored strobe lights are flashing, and the amount of people that have managed to cram themselves into Bebe’s living room is nothing short of a miracle. Stan takes one look around and isn’t sure he can process everything that’s going on. Did he get here super late or something? Everyone seemed trashed already.

The first thing Stan notices is Cartman, standing off in a corner talking in close proximity to what appears to be a very nervous Butters. By the way he’s swaying on his feet, Stan would guess Cartman’s pretty drunk. And by the way Butters is reacting to the conversation, Stan would guess whatever Cartman’s saying is pretty fucking stupid.

Somewhere off to the side he sees Clyde, shotgunning a beer while Token and Craig cheer him on. Tweek, standing close by, looks torn between wanting to join in and having a meltdown at any given second. In the kitchen, Stan thinks he can see someone doing a keg stand, and he swears he just saw someone jump from the second story railing? And yet, in the mix of all the confusion and chaos, the only person Stan actually came to see is nowhere to be found.

First thing’s first, Stan’s got to go from buzzed to wasted. After all, how else is he supposed to get through the night? He wonders if he can make his way to the kitchen undetected, but before he can even take 2 steps in the door, he hears someone shout “Stan!”

So much for that plan.

Stan turns to see Wendy coming closer, holding a red solo cup in one hand, a shot glass in the other, and a smile plastered all over her face. When she goes in for a hug, she spills some of whatever’s in the shot glass on Stan’s shirt and apologizes repeatedly. Stan would guess this probably isn’t her first drink of the night.

“I feel like I haven’t seen to you in ages!” She shouts over the music. Her face is flush. “Did you just get here?”

But before Stan can reply Bebe appears, bringing with her two shots and another red solo cup. Noticing Stan, she says “Look who finally made it! Kenny’s been looking for you all night.”

“All night? Didn’t this party just start like… not even an hour ago?” Stan replies, confused.

Bebe laughs, offering Stan one of the shots. He gladly accepts, not even caring what it is, and knocks it back fast. Now if he could get just a few more.

“Where is Kenny anyways?” he asks, remembering what brought him here in the first place.

Bebe shrugs. “Dunno. Last time I saw him I think he was out in the back yard with Kyle.”

Stan’s stomach does this sort of flip thing when he hears Kyle’s name. He tries to ignore it.

“On second thought, maybe I should get something else to drink first.” he thinks aloud. “If you see Kenny could you let him know I’m looking for him?”

“Sure.” Bebe replies, turning and taking a shot with Wendy. Wendy shivers immediately after drinking it, making Bebe laugh. Stan slips between the two of them and makes his way towards the kitchen.

Once there, he pours himself another shot of whatever’s on the counter and tries to relax. Just go find Kyle. Stop avoiding it. All you have to do is talk to him. Then again…you could also just turn around and go home. It’s not like anyone other than Wendy and Bebe have _seen_ you at the party so far. Maybe-

“Hey asshole, what took you so long?” Kenny swings an arm around Stan’s shoulders as he appears out of nowhere, interrupting Stan’s train of thought. “Almost thought you weren’t gonna make it.”

“What the fuck, why does everyone keep saying that I’m late?” Stan replies, confused. “How long have you been here?”

Kenny shrugs, turning Stan’s body so that he’s facing the back door. “Listen that’s not important. Also, I’m not totally sure… but that’s beside the point. Ready to go talk to Kyle?”

“Uh, about that…” Stan replies, attempting to inch away from Kenny slowly, “I was thinking since I got here so late, everyone’s probably ready to leave soon, right? So, I think maybe it would be better if I just-”

“Relax Stanley!” Kenny interrupts, tightening his grip on Stan's shoulders. “Listen, just go outside and talk to him. You’re not about to come all this way to pussy out, and you can’t avoid him forever. What’s the worst that could happen anyway?” Kenny starts pushing Stan towards the back door. “Kyle never speaks to you again and hates you for this rest of his life or something?”

“What the fuck Kenny?!” Stan shouts. “I changed my mind I’m not doing this. Let me go.”

“Tough shit!” Kenny laughs as he opens the door and shoves Stan out.

“Kenny!” Stan spins around and yells as the door shuts on his face. Before he can grab the knob, he hears the door lock. “Fuck you dude!”

“Good luck have fun!” Kenny’s muffled reply comes from the other side.

Stan huffs and turns to face the back yard. It’s here where he finally sees Kyle, sitting by himself holding a bottle of beer while playing something on his phone. Convenient. Stan sighs and walks over to where Kyle is sitting. After all, Kenny is right. He can’t avoid him forever.

“Hey.” he says, making his way over and sitting down next to Kyle.

Kyle doesn’t say anything back, looking down at his phone as he ignores Stan.

Stan takes the pre-rolled joint out of his back pocket and lights it up. He takes a few puffs and holds it out to Kyle. “Peace offering?”

Kyle snorts, grabbing the joint and mumbling “…the least you could do.” As he slides his phone in his pocket and relights the joint, Stan is able to get a better look at the bruise on Kyle’s right eye. It looks pretty bad.  
  


“I never apologized for... ya know... giving you a black eye.” Stan starts, rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding looking at Kyle directly, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry dude. I really am. I just didn’t know how to react so I-”  
  


“So you punched me in the face?” Kyle spits. “Super fucking cool of you Stan. I gotta say it was really fun explaining to my parents why I showed up that day with a black eye.” Kyle takes one more hit and passes the joint back. Stan figured he’d still be pissed, but damn can Kyle hold a grudge.

Stan takes a few deep hits, remaining quiet as Kyle appears lost in thought, looking off into the distance as he sips his beer. Now what? What should he say? Should he say anything at all? Stan doesn’t know where to go from here, and it doesn’t help that he can’t seem to stop staring at Kyle's lips as he drinks. Kyle’s lips are incredible, by far one of the best features of his face. They just look so soft, so smooth, so- wait what? Focus Marsh.

  
“It’s not exactly all your fault anyway.” Kyle mumbles, bringing Stan out of his Kyle-induced haze. “I shouldn’t have said some of the stuff I said. I’m sorry about that. You just make me so fucking mad sometimes Stan. It’s so frustrating. You’re so much smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

  
“Frustrating?” Stan snorts. “How am I the one being frustrating here? You’re the one leaving forever to start a new life without me.”

“Dude, do you really think I could just leave you behind in South Park forever? Don’t be stupid, asshole.” Kyle bumps his shoulder against Stan’s. “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t come back for you?”

“What?”

“Well I mean yeah. You’re a really important part of my life dude. Even if I went to college in the middle of Alaska I’d still come back for your dumbass and drag you along with me.” Kyle smiles, a slight blush forming across his cheeks.  
  


Stan stares at Kyle with a blank expression, and it’s here that they finally make eye contact for the first time all night. It’s also here that Stan comes to the realization that he may have stronger feelings for his best friend than he had previously thought.  
  


“Did you really think I was gonna go to college and never talk to you again?” Kyle asks, eyebrow raised in confusion. He looks genuinely concerned that Stan seemed to think this was a possibility.

  
Stan continues to stare, seemingly unable to process what Kyle is saying.

  
“Stan? Hello? Are you goo-”

But before he can finish his question, Stan crashes into Kyle full force. When their lips meet, Kyle is so shocked he doesn’t know how to react. Somewhere in the distance Kyle’s beer bottle can be heard hitting the floor and rolling away.

When Stan pulls away, Kyle’s lips are slightly parted and his eyes seem unfocused. “What the fuck?” Is all he can seem to whisper.

Stan’s hands make their way up to the sides of Kyle’s face. For some reason it seems like the most important thing in the world to maintain eye contact with Kyle right now, and Stan gets the feeling that he couldn’t look away even if he tried.

“Look dude I don’t know how to tell you this but I think I might be, like, in _love_ with you.” Stan’s face is completely red at this point as he blurts out these words, and while he’s not sure how Kyle is going to react, he’s had enough to drink to know that he doesn’t really fucking care. It’s now or never.  
  


“Stan...” is all Kyle can manage to get out before Stan lunges forward again. This time when their lips meet, Kyle responds with much more enthusiasm and Stan is starting to question if this is all actually happening. When they pull apart to breathe, Kyle can’t stop laughing. Stan can’t stop staring.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kyle says as he laughs. “You’re not kidding are you? You aren’t just saying this because we’re high right?”

“Technically I’m sort of cross faded. And no, I’m not kidding dude. I’m like, _totally_ in love with you Kyle.”

Kyle let’s out one more small chuckle and sighs. “Well that’s good. Cause I’m like, _totally_ in love with you too Stan.”

Now what, Stan thinks. What happens between the two of them? What happens in the future when Kyle goes to school all the way in Denver? What can Stan do, where does he go from here? So many unanswered questions. The past few months of Stan’s life have been a roller coaster of emotions, of ups and downs, and he figures that the next few months will hold the same. But now, things are different. Things are changing. And although there are always variables within Stan's life, none of them seem to matter anymore. After all, Stan has- and always will have- one constant in his life that will never change no matter what. Stop thinking. Just go with the flow. Do what feels right. What feels right in this moment?

So Stan leans in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I finally finished this chapter & this story is complete (woohoo).
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
